


Mirada

by Muyun



Series: Universo alterno [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Estudiantes, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-21
Updated: 2013-04-21
Packaged: 2017-12-09 03:17:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/769345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muyun/pseuds/Muyun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La ducha luego de la clases de educación física y la entrada improvista de alguien.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirada

Había estado toda la clase lento, sus compañeros habían terminado hacía unos veinte minutos, el profesor no le permitió irse antes a las duchas por lo que aún corría, su lengua podía sentirla casi arrastrar por el suelo, pero… ya era la última vuelta que daba.

\- Apura… vete a las duchas que ya los demás se deben haber ido.

\- Viejo de mierda…

Arrastró sus pies hasta que cruzó la puerta, luego de eso, sintió como la puerta del gimnasio se azotaba, de seguro el profesor de deportes se había ido ya, arrugó el entrecejo y se dejó caer en una banca. Ya nadie estaba por ahí, de todas formas ya se había acostumbrado a que lo dejaran atrás. Nunca había sido rápido corriendo pero el profesor no lo entendía, no le permitía hacer otro tipo de deporte hasta que fuera capaz de correr tanto como los demás.

Con la punta de los dedos quitó las gotitas de sudor de su frente, su torso se hinchaba irregularmente debido a su respiración encabritada. Jaló de la camiseta para sacársela y con la misma secó su cara antes de lanzarla al suelo.

Tenía las piernas separadas y notó como el bulto de su entrepierna ya era evidente. Respiró hondo, lo único que ganaba con correr era que su miembro se frotara con la tela del pantaloncillo y por ende que terminara semi despierto.

Cada clase, después de que todos se fueran, podía masajearse tranquilamente, se lo debía después de tanto esfuerzo.

Llevaba sus dedos por sobre el bulto para que sus yemas cayeran justo sobre su capullo y lo acariciaba lentamente, poco a poco más fuerte, primero roces y luego frotaciones en círculo. Su cuerpo se estremecía, él sonreía entretenido aún con la respiración entrecortada. Deslizaba su lengua rojiza por sus labios y luego aventuraba a sacar media erección de su ropa, así la frotaba con cariño, la miraba y rozaba el orificio en ésta.

Gustaba dejar caer una larga gota de saliva justo en la punta de su erección y luego masajear el área imaginando que alguien le lamía el prepucio.

\- Ahhh… - Ya… ya se había calentado. Mordió sus labios y aumentó la velocidad, sentía el golpeteo de sus testículos contra la madera de la banca, sentía el chirrido de sus zapatillas en fricción con el piso.

La puerta se abrió de lleno, giró la cabeza en un movimiento por demás rápido y sus mejillas se entintaron aún más de rojo, tanto que hasta las mismas orejas las tenía de aquel color. La mirada del otro fue apabullante, en demasía, no pudo correr la vista, en silencio quedó allí, petrificado hasta que el otro retrocedió en silencio y la puerta nuevamente se cerró dejándolo a solas.

Silencio.

Ahogo.

Su corazón se le salía por la boca y él ya no quería bañarse de pura vergüenza.


End file.
